Rainbow Magic
Rainbow Magic is a children's fiction brand written by Daisy Meadows, owned by Hit Entertainment and best known for the children's books published by Orchard Books. The series follows the lives of Kirsty Tate and Rachel Walker and their magical adventures with their fairy friends. About The books are ghostwritten by a number of authors under the collective pseudonym Daisy Meadows, and originally illustrated by Georgie Ripper. Rainbow Magic books by Daisy Meadows were the most-borrowed children's books at libraries in the United Kingdom for 2010. The Rainbow Magic books are issued by Scholastic Inc. in the United States. Some series and individual book titles vary in the Scholastic editions. Upcoming books are commonly found on Amazon or on Hachette Childrens' Books. Characters Rachel Walker, best friend of Kirsty and the fairies Kirsty Tate, best friend of Rachel and the fairies The Fairies, friends of Rachel and Kirsty Jack Frost, enemy of the fairies The Goblins, Jack Frost's servants Mr Walker and Mrs Walker, Rachel Walker's parents, Mr Tate and Mrs Tate, Kirsty Tate's parents, Queen Titania, Queen of the fairies King Oberon, King of the fairies Books Over 200 Rainbow Magic books have been published since the series began in 2003. Up until the Magical Crafts Fairies set, each series included 7 books focused on a central theme, but starting with the following set, the School Days Fairies, each series now contains only 4 books. A full list of all released and upcoming titles can be found here. A list of books released in the United States can be found here. A list of other books which are not story titles can be found here. Other media *''Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island'' *Puzzles *''Rainbow Magic Live: Saving Fairyland'' Competitions At the end of most books, there is information on competitions. To win, the readers usually have to either: *find letters scattered around the book and rearrange them to make a word *write 30 words on which fairy is their favourite *find the mystery fairy from clues throughout a series and rearrange the first letter of their names to make a word *answer a series of questions correctly and send in the answers The prize is usually 'Rainbow Magic goodies' or have your name be featured in a story. Editions published a while after the original publish date may not have a special word or feature a competition. International versions * Czech: Duhová kouzla (Rainbow spells) * French: L'arc en ciel magique (Rainbow Magic) ** French (for American and French-Canadian educational purposes): L'arc en ciel magique * German: Die Fabelhaften Zauberfeen (The Fabulous Magic Fairies) * Greek: ουρανιο τοξο μαγικο (Magical Rainbow) * Indonesian: Rainbow Magic * Italian: Il Magico Arcobaleno (The Magic Rainbow) * Japanese: レインボーマジック (Rainbow Magic) * Lithuanian: Stebuklingoji vaivorykštė (The Magic Rainbow) * Norwegian: Regnbue Øya (Rainbow Island) * Polish: Tęczowa magia ''(Rainbow Magic) * Slovak: ''Čarovná Doha (Magic Rainbow) * Slovene: Mavrične vile ''(Rainbow Fairies) * Spanish: ''Las Hadas Arco Iris ''(The Rainbow Fairies) ** Spanish (for American educational purposes): ''Rainbow Magic * Swedish: ___älvorna (____elves) * Turkish: Gökkuşağı dizisi (The Rainbow Series) * Welsh: Hud Yr Enfys ''(Rainbow Magic) * U.S/Canada: ''Rainbow Magic Trivia *Origins of fairy names *List of mistakes and errors *Gifts Rachel and Kirsty received in RM *Timeline of books in the series (when each book took place) *The Fairies that were on the Rainbow Magic Title (mascots of each series up to Story Book Fairies) *Left-handed Fairies (fairies holding their wand in their left hand) *Frequently asked questions Category:Real World Category:Orchard Books series